gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 145
Title- The Moon, Our Witness Date- April 5th, 2011 Volume 25 Previous Chapter → 144 Next Chapter → 146 Summary The continuation of Mikan and Natsume's kiss from chapter 144. When the kiss ends, they smile and embrace, with Natsume asking for her to smile and Mikan telling herself that she will love Natsume forever. Natsume says that he will definitely get her out of the academy and asks her to wait for him. She promises to wait for him and tells him to be careful. Then something starts to glow on her chest and it appears to be her alice stone (a big one). Then, Shiki feels a weird presence and the MSP and HSP ask what is wrong. The MSP says that is must be the beginning? Mikan is mad that Natsume doubts its her alice stone. She says that thinking of her parents and friends (including Natsume) has helped her create the stone (Natsume is upset that he's "one" of those people) and gives it to Natsume as part of her heart, and remarks that the alice switching stone tradition is complete. She also comments, "With this, we will be happy together forever." Natsume says its a proposal, much to Mikan's embarrassment. Natsume grabs her necklace and says that he was the first one to understand the meaning of the tradition and that she is his forever, saying "With this, for eternity, you are mine". He says that even if she doesn't love him anymore, he will never give the alice stone back to her. When Mikan asks if it is a proposal, Natsume asks her to close her eyes and swear that they will be together forever, with the moon as their witness. They kiss, but the barrier closes and Natsume falls, screaming her name. MSP asks Shiki if he closed the barrier and says that those two children (Mikan and Natsume) may never meet again. But, Shiki says that they still don't know yet. Natsume is on the snowy ground, staring at the moon and Mikan's alice stone, and appears lovesick. Ruka chases a dog and finds Natsume. The ESP and Z's boss appear to be in pain. ﻿ Referbacks Trivia New Characters *None New Alices *None Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions *Will Mikan and Natsume see each other again? *What is wrong with the ESP and Z's boss? *What is the ESP planning? Memorable Moments *Mikan and Natsume share two kisses in this chapter. *Mikan says that she will love Natsume forever. *Mikan gives Natsume her alice stone and completing the alice stone tradition. *Mikan and Natsume promise to be together forever. Quotes *(Natsume):'' "Mikan, I love you more than anyone now and forever."'' *(Mikan): "Me too, I love you, Natsume..." *(Mikan): "My heart...all of it...to Natsume." *(Natsume):'' "Idiot, I was the one who was attached to the meaning when I gave you my alice stone. This way for eterntity, you are mine. Even if you come to hate me, I will never give this alice stone back to you. Remember that."'' *(Natsume): "If you understand now, close your eyes and swear. The moon is our witness."﻿ Category:Chapter